


I'm Kissing In The Rain

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Fanart, Gentle Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please enjoy, comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	I'm Kissing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonbotomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonbotomoe/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [tonbotomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonbotomoe/pseuds/tonbotomoe) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1.) aspiring-tonbo #6739  
> 2.) Short prompts:  
> a. Eveybody Knows they are dating/in love before them  
> b. paper lanterns and origami flowers  
> c. music and kisses in the rain  
> 3.)Long prompts:  
> a. Steve finds a cat and takes it home to Avengers tower. He decides to keep it but he doesn't get a chance to tell Tony (because they aren't talking because of An Incident) until it's too late. Cue team shenanigans, cat cuddling a Sad Steve, Tony trying hard to verbalize his feelings (for a change), and the fluffiest grumpiest cat to ever matchmake two superhero idiots.  
> b. Serendipity AU where Tony is engaged and winning at life but he gets a chance to once again find someone he's met once years ago who he was convinced was his soulmate days before his wedding. Steve used to be a romantic but has grown jaded through the years after the man he thought was his destiny ended up being not. When they finally meet again, they discuss the nature of fate vs. free will and true love and decide whether to be together or not.  
> c. Steve tries to learn about the history of American culture through music and sports. Tony helps. As always, feelings blossom.  
> 4.) DO NOT WANTS: any hard kinks, domestic violence, suicide triggers, racism, sexism, animal death


End file.
